


The stones (Old)

by The_MessedUp_Nerd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MessedUp_Nerd/pseuds/The_MessedUp_Nerd
Summary: Since he was born, the stones had claimed Peter as their own. Wanting and needing to protect the child that helped people without knowing them, without expecting or needing anything in return. The stones will forever love him as he would be the one to forever love them.





	1. Chapter 1- New world

Being different was someone Peter Parker knew all too well.

As far as he could remember Peter had an ability to heal, Not just himself but for others if he pleased.

His mother, the sweet woman she was, often told him to keep those powers to himself. He tried.

He remembered one time his father was cutting an apple for him and had hurt himself doing so, Peter runs with his tiny feet to his father and grabbed the injured finger and healed it. He remembers the hug he got from his father and his begging to never use it again.

He remembered the emptiness when he was told they wouldn’t come home.

At the age of 4, his aunt and uncle found his power. He cried while aunt may try to comfort him, he felt he let his mom and dad down with the last task they entrusted him. May and Ben instantly supported him. That same month soft hums and sweets nothings filled his dreams from voices he didn't know yet truly trusted.

Nearly months later, Iron man is made.

He’s 5 when he's saved by Iron man.

He’s 6 when he meets Ned. An Asian boy, the same age as himself, who made his quiet demeanour slightly louder, whom he spent after school with outside playing in the trees, or inside waiting for May’s cookies-since that was the only thing she could really cook- watching star wars while Ben worked on his laptop.

He’s still 6 when he wakes to screams that were not his own. The hums he had gotten so used to blared through his head. It's painful and even after the screams had set and the sweet nothings and comfort words, there was still pain. After that he heard hums and soft voices in his head all the time. It was comforting.

He was 8 when the battle of new york happen. When it did one of the voices begged for him to find them, but he didn't understand. That night he felt betrayed that he didn't even face.

He was 8 when the Avengers came into his life.

He was 12 when Ultron happened. He heard a soft voice in his head saying no matter what they would protect him. He didn’t understand it

He was 14 when he got his spider powers, he was sick for a week straight, the morning he woke up feeling better than ever. However, when he went to open the door he ripped it off the wall.

He spent the next two hours crying and saying sorry to his Aunt and Uncle.

The next week he saw his uncle die in front of his eyes

6 months later he finds Tony stark in his living room.  
————————————————  
He hadn’t used his healing ability for years, even when Ben was dying in front of him, he didn’t use it. As much as he regrets not using it, he still remembers Ben’s face when he asks to let him die, to not use his power to save him. There are still open wounds from that day.

But this time it’s not Ben dying, it’s his idol-he never thought in his life would ever meet- in a hospital bed, unsure when he would wake. At first Mister Happy didn’t want him there, but after Miss Potts allowed it to happen. The sweet voices he had gotten so used to over the years, weren’t there as he saw the pale man in place of Tony Stark. 

He wanted to use his power to save the man, he still had so much to do. But it wasn’t his place. He had only known the man for barely a day, yet here he was planning to break the one thing he had left of his parents. The last thing he promised them, he was going to break for this man. 

“It’s okay child, they will forgive you” 

And he did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker had completely forgotten the drawbacks of healing others. He often got really tired and would sleep for hours after. 

However, this time healing the man took a lot out of him. He was tired and hungry and in pain, god why was he in pain? This had never happened before but it made sense. The amount of damage to Mister Stark body was horrific and left Peter wondering how in the world that man survived. Sure he wasn’t a medical professional but the pure exhaustion he felt afterward was enough to tell that Tony Stark was a medical nightmare.

Happy had offered to drive Peter home and had denied kindly. “Don't worry, you should stay with your friend.” Now he completely regretted it, ya he loved taking the train home, it was nice and calming, ironically, but it was true.

Halfway through, a baby started to cry. And yup, Peter Parker, a kid who loves others with all his heart, regretted taking the train.  
————————————————  
"May, I'm home" Peter called out into the darkened apartment. He waited for a minute before moving forward in the darkened room, "May?" he called again, this time louder. Worry started to pool in the bottom of his stomach, like water to a dry lake. 'Don't be stupid Peter, Mays fine' He tried to calm himself.  
"May? Im home?" One more he tired.   
he started to move forward again, the lights still not on. Slowly he got to the middle of his living room. So quiet he could hear the people downstairs, rats squick.

"May?" Slower this time.

"BOO!!"

"AHH!!" Peter jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling, instantly sticking himself onto it. "May!" he cried.

The brown-haired woman laughed and grabbed onto her stomach as she hunched over. "Y-you should have seen your face!" She laughed, almost falling over.

Peter pouts at the laughing woman and slowly detaches himself off the ceiling. "May that was rude"  
"It was funny, and I thought you had spider-sense?"  
"I have spider-sense, not common sense"

This causes her to hunch over once more holding onto her mouth this time. Slowly she stretched her back and walked towards her kid, softly putting her hand on his cheeks. "sorry baby" she kissed the top of his head.

"So? How's Stark?"   
"what?"  
"Don't lie Petey Pie" she smiled, ruffling his fluffy hair.

"He's..... going to be fine.."

"Peter, did you heal him?" she said in a stern voice, looking at him almost begging him to lie. He didn't look up at her, only keeping his head down.

"yes," His response was barely a whisper. She didn't say anything.

No noise filled the air of the stiff room. Peter waited for her to yell, scream, anything. But nothing came from her mouth.

"May?"

"You did it because you wanted to right?"

Peter shot up his head and looked at her. She looked him right in his eyes, her own showing worry and guilt. Peter nodded.

"I should have let you use them more..."


	3. chapter 3

"What?" Peter questioned, he was bewildered, May had never spoken those words before. "May?" The women-only shook her head. "I never told you this, but now I believe I should have said everything sooner...." May said Peter looked at her puzzled, not understanding what she meant. "When I first met you I was dying.... Well more like close to dying, I had gotten into a car crash, two days after your birth.." He shook his head, not understanding nor believing anything she was saying. "May?" However, she continued, "I wasn't going to make it, I knew, Ben knew it, your father knew it as well as your mother." 

"May, I don't understand what you're saying" The women only shook her head, giving a bitter smile to him. "I just wanted to meet you one time. So I begged them to let me meet you. And when I did you were the most beautiful little baby I had ever met. I got to hold you for the very first time on my death bed." Peter hadn't noticed but there were tears falling down his face. "And when I did, I... I felt.....alive. You, a two-week-old newborn made me feel more alive then I had ever felt before. I felt like I could breathe normally again..."  
"No...."  
"Peter, sweetie..."  
"May no...." He sobbed, finally understanding what she was saying.  
"I was the first person you ever healed...." She said, walking forward and pulling him into her arms. She started to stroke his hair like she did when he was 4 and he had the worst fever of his life. Or when he broke his arm when he was 7, or when ben died. It was way she showed him she was there. But he didn't think of that. All he did was sob in the arms of his mother figure.  
————————————————  
The beeping of the heart monitor continued, still loud but always comforting to hear for Pepper. She felt pointless, just sitting there next to her ex-boyfrie- no... Her best friend, the person she loved and cared for like family, unable to do anything except cruse at the rogues' names. To hope they would never come close to Tony ever again. Suddenly she felt movement from the bed, causing her to twist her head to look at Tony. His eyes started to flutter, causing hope to flutter in her heart. Finally, he opens his coffee coloured eyes, she gives her head a quick shake, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and if she was she didn't want anyone to wake her up. 

But she wasn't dreaming, Tony, her best friend, her hell of a boss, was awake. "Pep?" his voice sounded strained, from being asleep, or was it because of the fight that happened, she didn't know yet. 

"Tony...." She smiles, tears started to fall down her face. And Tony.

Tony gave her his beautiful and bright smile. "hey Pep, miss me"The words rolled out of his tongue like a river down a stream, natural. 

"She gave him a wet smile. "Ever do that again.." she sniffed "And I'll be the one who puts you in this bed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was like super late to update, I just have a lot of exams. Just for you guys to know, every Thursday is when I update!


	4. AN

so im going to rewrite this story since now that its summer I can actually make it good so.... im leaving this up but next week there should be a new story!


End file.
